Chak Vos
Chak Vos was the non-Force Sensitive son of Lysa Vos and an as yet unknown man from the Jedi Order on Bakura. Chak was born in 75 ABY, and was just eleven years old when the Temple moved to Pacis. Despite being non-Force Sensitive, Chak grew up with the Jedi, and became a skilled pilot. In 98 ABY he married Lhiz Sonwil, a Jedi Knight. Together they had a son, Lyn Vos, in 105 ABY. Chak died of old age in 164 ABY. Biography Early Life (75 ABY - 86 ABY) Chak's early life was spent at the Temple on Bakura, where he befriended many Jedi Initiates, though to his puzzlement, he was not able to perform the same feats as they could. When he was nine years old, his mother explained it to him, giving him a large shock. Discovery Chak Vos was born to Lysa Vos on Bakura in 75 ABY. When Lysa discovered that Chak was not Force Sensitive, she was not dissapointed, but rather happy. Nearly the entire Vos family was Force Sensitive, and finally a child had been born into the family who wasn't under the immense pressure to become a brilliant Jedi Master. Growing Up Chak befriended many Jedi Initiates, who he spent many days with exploring the wilderness around the Temple. When, one day, Chak slipped, and was about to fall, one of the Initiates, no more than eleven years old, stopped the fall using the Force. Chak was excited, asking her to tell him how to do it. Not knowing Chak couldn't use the Force, she tried, to no avail to teach him how to use the power. Saddened and confused, Chak asked his mother, who told him that he was different from the other children. When Chak was nine, his mother finally explained it in detail to him, and in response, Chak burst into tears, running away to his uncle Vikro Vos. Vikro explained it gently to him, and put a positive spin on his predicament. Slightly more positive, Chak returned to Lysa, and accepted that instead of mastering the Force, he would pour his passion into flying, piloting any kind of craft. Evacuation In 86 ABY, when the Council, including Chak's Grand-Father Xander Vos, decided that Bakura was no longer safe for the Jedi, they began mass evacuations to Pacis, a small planet in the Deep Core that the Kroprulan Sith Empire would not be able to find. Chak and his mother left after saying farewell to Xander, who had opted to remain behind until the final transport to co-ordinate the move. Reaching Pacis, they were reunited with Chak's friends, as well as his uncles, and Grand-Mother. However, only days later, the news came through that the final transport had not made it, and that Xander Vos, Lyn Korak, Dakoth Mandal, and Grandmaster Abba had been killed. Chak, who had not known Xander closely, was not as distraught as his mother was, but he supported her through it nevertheless. Pilot for the Jedi (86 ABY - 105 ABY) Over the following years, Chak devoted himself to flying, using it as a release for his frustration. In 96 ABY he met Lhiz Sonwil, a female Jedi Knight, who he was greatly attracted to. The pair married two years later, and in 105 ABY, when Lhiz gave birth to their first son, Lyn Vos, Chak retired from flying full-time for the Jedi, in order to spend more time with his son. Pilotting After arriving on Pacis, Chak begun flying from as early as the age of sixteden, in 91 ABY. He excelled in pilotting, and Lysa suspected that he did have a minor Force Sensitivity, and that that was what gave him his faster than usual reflexes. In 94 ABY, Chak became a full-time pilot for the Jedi, flying to Bespin every few months to aquire a new supply of fuel for the craft of the Jedi, as well as carrying news of the Jedi to the Republic, which had been revived following its dissolution. Love at First Sight In 96 ABY, Chak met Lhiz Sonwil, a Jedi Knight who was to be flown to Mon Calamari, where she was requested by the Republic for a diplomatic meeting. Upon seeing her, Chak was extremely attracted to her, which made him quite nervous around her. Partway through the trip, she admitted that she had growing feelings for him, and he promised that upon her return to Pacis, that he would be waiting for her. However, on her return, Lhiz instead began seeing fellow Jedi Knigh Ade Cik, whom she saw for three months. However, when they broke up, Chak consoled her, and she realised that Chak had been the man for her all along. The pair began to date, and were married two years later in 98 ABY. Retirement (105 ABY - 160 ABY) Child In 105 ABY, Chak and Lhiz had a chid, Lyn Vos, whom Chak named after the man who had died defending his Grand-Father. Lyn, as opposed to Chak, was Force Sensitive, and from early infancy levitated objects as a source of amusement. Completely infatuated in his son, Chak retired from pilotting full-time after only eleven years on the job, to spend more time with his growing son. When Lyn became a Padawan, however, Chak offered to pilot him wherever he needed for his missions for the Jedi, an offer Lyn gladly accepted, knowing how skilled a pilot his father was. War! (160 ABY - 164 ABY) When the New Sith War broke out in 160 ABY, Chak became a fighter pilot, flying on many important missions for the Jedi despite his growing age. Almost ironically, he died from a heart attack on leave on Pacis, whilst his wife lay sleeping next to him. Category:Articles by aeods V Category:The Vos Family